Failsafe continued
by black5trainer
Summary: Miss Martain teams up with a resistance to stop the aliens and rescue the prisoner. Meanwhile, the rest of the Team attempts to escape from the Aliens and stop the ship from continuing to conquer. Alternative path from Failsafe.


**Failsafe(Continued)**

**This is an Alternate example if the stimulation of the alien invasion was actually real, just like we and the. It involves Miss Martain teaming up with a group of young Heroes( such Red Arrow, Garth, Tula, Zatanna, and Rocket(All saw preparing for vengeance for their deceased mentors and friends)) They are some points.**

**Martain Manhunnter doesn't try to kill M'Gann. He only did it to end the Stimulation.**

**The team and the Justice League are still alive. They weren't killed by the ships, they were sent to the base.**

"No." M'Gann watched as the mother ship exploded. The explosion may have stall the inasion, but she is the last member of the team.

The smoke cleared, and she saw the ship survive. Robin and Kid Flash died for nothing. More of the vessels came out of the machine.

"Uncle J'Jone, we have to leave now."

One of the Vessles aimed its Zeta cannon at the two.

"I'm sorry M'Gann," Mannhunter said. "it's too late."

Just before the Zeta-Beam hit them. M'Gann her these words.

"Dnes niatram ot evac!"

Suddenly the two weren't in Smallville, they were in the Cave in Mount Justice. And in front of them was Zatanna. The lights in the main room was mostly off.

"Thanks Zatanna," M'Gann said."I ow you one."

"Where are we?" Martain Manhuntter asked.

"Back at Mount Justice," Red Arrow walk out of the shadows. "First place we can meet up."

"We?"

Three teens came out of the darkness. Two of them Miss Martain instantly recognized. They were the Atlantians Garth and Tula, who were Kaldur's old friends.

The third was an African-American girl. She wore a blue shirt and wore a brown coverall over. She also wore a belt that had three glowing circle.

"Miss Martain, meet Garth, Tula, and Rocket."

"I know the first two," M'Gann "They were friends of Kaldur back at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Poseidonist."

Tula walked up to her. "It great to see you again M'Gann."

"You too."

"Is Kaldur really..." Garth asked.

Miss Martain nodded. Garth and Tula look down at the ground

"Um," Raquel interrputed the silence. "I'm Rocket, it's great to meet you."

M'Gann shook her hand. "So your another protégé?"

"Yeep, the sidekick of Icon. I'm guessing your Martain Manhuntter's kid, like Red Arrow was Green's."

"True," She turned to Roy Harper. "What are you even planning."

"We're planning a revolution," He said. "We're going to take down hose aliens. And, we're going to rescue the others."

Hearing the last sentence made something appear on hear face. Something that never appeared since Artemis's death.

A smile.

The alien stared at the five heroes, within the transparent, golden pods. The five have been resisting the attack since the armada destroyed the Justice League. The leader, as they believed, was a dark skinned human that seemed to had webbed feet and hands and gills. He was defending group of human military soldiers in what may have been their Capital.

The human they first transported was female within a white clothing designed for cold climate, where the two fighters found her.

The third their capture was actually a member of the near extinct race known as the Kryptonians. Data has not proven however that the race could fly, or have super-humanoid they found out the race can under a yellow starlight. This creature, with a black shirt having the symbol on the costume of the preceding kryptonian, attack one of the ships protecting the mother ship, as latter proven to be a distrasction.

The last two they captured were two males. They attempted to detonate the mother ship, with a failed attempt. The first was a colorful, raven-haired human in what human called Spadex. He was strangely wearing a black domino mask.

Or was, before they removed it.

The last to be captured was a red-haired adolescent. He wore a yellow armor with a red lightning bolt upon it. One of his limbs appeared to be injured. They manage to restore the process of the limb.

One of the security drones reported that they were to hereos left, one of each team, the full grown heroes and the younger adolescences. Both were reported to be a race called Martains, a species that reside to the planet near the one they conqured, on the planet called Mars.

"What do we do with the prisoners?" The alien said in language to a communicator in his hand.

"Put them into cell, we'll figure out what to do with them, and the rest of the prisoners, as soon as Earth is conquered."

"And the two Martains? They can find more resistance."

"Send a new mother ship to the neighboring planet. We will break their spirit their."

The alien pressed another button and the probes open up and the humans fell into an isolated cell. It wasn't much of a cell. They landed into a center room. They we're only seven doors. Five led to a personal bed room each, while the other two lead to a single cleaning room.

The first to wake up was the human speedster. "Guys wake up."

Aqualad, Super Boy, Artemis, and Robin soon followed. "Where are we?" Super Boy asked.

"Must be in some sort of cell." Artemis replied.

When Wally heard her voice, he ran up and hugged her. Artemis quickly pushed him away, then hit him on the shoulder.

"What was that about, Baywatch?" She was really frustated. First she was zapped by an alien cannon, then Kid Flash hugged her.

"Isn't it obvious," Robin said. "Wally had a secret crush on you. And don't deny that you like it, you also like like him."

When the rest of the team, saw his face, they starred in shocked. At his blue eyes.

"What?"

"Uh dude," Kid Flash said. "Your mask is gone."

Dick placed his hand on his face and felt that his mask was gone. "Great," he said. "Those aliens had to take away my mask, that finitely will lower my aster."

Artemis broke off the shock and continue to stare at the Boy Wonder. "Grayson?"

"What?" Super Boy asked.

She turned to the other guys. "Robin is Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne. The kid goes with me at Gotham Academy."

"Artemis wait," Kaldur interrupted. "You're saying you live in Gotham. I expected you live with Green Arrow at Star City."

"Um," Even in this situation she _couldn't _reveal her secret. "I've been living with him for a few months in Star, before my mother got better."

"And yes, I'm Dick Grayson." Dick sighed. "And if you haven't figure it out by now, my dad, Bruce Wayne, is Batman."

Connor turned to Kid Flash. "How come your not shocked?"

"I've already learned it," Kid Flash responded. "since we're best buds."

"Hold on," Connor said. "Where's M'gann?"

The rest of the team looked around, but they couldn't find her.

"Relax Super Boy," Robin said. "Miss Martain and J'john escaped. They're probably trying to find out if we're alive. Maybe they found other heroes to stop the aleins."

"Other?" Artemis asked.

Dick grinned at the archer. "Of course, heroes like Red Arrow and Zatanna. They must be hundreds of them left."

"And I believe my people would have heard of my King's 'Death,'" Aqualad said. "so they are planning to respond."

"So now what?" Kid Flash asked.

"We wait, for now."

**Read and Review this story, and others I made. I'm planning to add other heroes, like the ones who join the team by season 2 time.**


End file.
